Sólo Tal Vez
by Madame Poulain
Summary: ¿Y ella que sentía? Era una pregunta sin contestar que a muchos no les interesaba y lo único que ella sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo aunque no le interesase a nadie dolía. Drabble. Lavender. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, todo de JKR.

* * *

—**Sólo Tal Vez—**

**&.**

¿Y_ ella_ qué sentía? Tal vez era una pregunta que a muchos no les interesaba contestar. Por que para muchos _ella _no era más que la rubia superficial de Gryffindor que andaba la mar de bien por la vida.

Tal vez esa pregunta solo era una incógnita para Parvati, su mejor amiga. Tal vez a la morena si le importaba todo el dolor que sentía, tal vez a ella sí le intrigaban esas miradas perdidas en la nada, esos ojos rojos e hinchados, esas lágrimas silenciosas y esos "sí" y "no" vacíos que emitía.

Tal vez a cierto pelirrojo le remordiese la conciencia y volviese con _ella,_ pero eso ella bien sabía que no sucedería, porque para Ron no había nadie más que su castaña. Aquella rata de biblioteca que desde siempre había robado el corazón del chico de ojos azules.

Tal vez a Hermione aunque sea un mínimo le interesase la suerte de _ella_ después del rompimiento con Ron. Pero bien veía que a la castaña no le importaba su tristeza, porque Hermione estaba feliz con esa ruptura, porque eso significaba que Ron volvía a ser suyo.

¡Qué equivocada estaba Hermione!, porque… Porque Ron siempre había sido de la castaña y nunca de _ella. _Porque Ron no le había pertenecido, ni siquiera en esas largas sesiones de besos después de clases, o cuando se agarraban de la mano, ni siquiera en los más mínimos momentos que pasaban juntos, porque siempre le había pertenecido a Granger, siempre, siempre.

Porque aunque en los momentos que ellos estuvieron juntos, agarrándose de la mano, dándose besos sin parar, presumiendo al mundo lo "felices" que eran, dándose a conocer por su noviazgo superficial, siempre estuvo presente el recuerdo de Hermione. Porque en los besos que le daba Ron sentía el vacío, porque cuando se agarraban de la mano sentía una barrera, porque cuando se paseaban ante todo Hogwarts sentía como el pelirrojo quería que _ella_ fuera Hermione.

Porque su más grande error fue pensar que ese Gryffindor iba a llegar a amarla, cuando sólo aumentaba día a día el amor por la castaña y disminuía la atracción hacia _ella._

Porque desde un principio supo que Ron siempre amaría a Hermione y nunca a _ella._

Porque aunque _ella_ haya sido una egoísta todo lo que hizo lo hizo porque amaba a ese pelirrojo.

Tal vez _ella _se conformaría con verlo feliz junto a la castaña, porque lo amaba, y sabía que la felicidad no estaba ahí, a su lado, sino junto a Hermione. Tal vez con el tiempo se resignaría y aprendería a vivir con el dolor y su tristeza. Tal vez ella buscase una justificación a su proceder y encontraría que lo hizo por amor. Tal vez trataría de cambiar y buscar una solución a su agonía. Tal vez ella buscaría la felicidad y trataría de encontrar el amor en otro lugar, junto a otra persona que si la supiese amar. Tal vez ahora si sabía el significado de lo que representa amar y ser amada. Tal vez… sólo tal vez _Lavender_ decidiría su destino y forjaría sus sueños en realidades.

Tal vez pronto se le pasaría el encaprichamiento.

Tal vez… _sólo__ tal vez_.

* * *

Después de haber leído la viñeta ya se habrán dado cuenta que el personaje es Lavender. Tengo que confesar que al principio no me caía para nada bien. Se me hacía una entrometida por haberse metido donde nadie la llamada, pero después empezé a entender el porqué de su proceder, más no la justifico. Pienso que su único [no es cierto, fueron varios] error fue haberse encaprichado con la persona equivocada. Y no se olviden de dejar su review, aunque sea chiquitin. =)

**Editando:** Andy, mil gracias por hacerme esas observaciones que a mi se me pasaron. Tú sabes lo despistada que soy, a veces no me doy cuenta de mis errores, me gusta que me corrigas porque sé que eso lo hacen las amigas y tú eso eres para mí. Mil gracias y ya casi tengo listo tu fic, espero te guste.

**REEDITADO: **Again xD

**Madame. 04/12/10**


End file.
